


Animosity.

by Cassiopeia5493



Category: James "Bucky" Barnes - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, captain america movies, the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: But you'd still fuck him., F/M, You hate Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia5493/pseuds/Cassiopeia5493
Summary: Bucky and you are always screaming at each other, then Steve sends you on a mission...





	Animosity.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a request I got on Tumblr. Hope y'all enjoy it!

"Oh, Barnes... Fuck off, already!" You shouted as you and the team walked through the halls "Not everyone has to do what you say just because you're a control freak"  
Bucky laughs bitterly behind you "Sure, thing... This is the fourth time I have to save your life because you feel like you have something to prove"  
"Could you just stop bitching for a second?" You turn around and square your shoulders, trying to look as tall as you can "I didn't ask you to come to my rescue. I don't need you to save me"  
"You just don't understand, do you?" He stops in the middle of the hall, not risking to come any closer to you "You're part of a fuckin' team, get that inside that pretty little head of yours. Stop doin' stupid shit and I might get off your ass"  
You launch at him, not even sure what you were gonna do, but Steve stops you with an arm around your waist, hoisting you up on his hip.  
"THAT'S ENOUGH, YOU TWO" He shouts as you squirm in his grip, still trying to get to Bucky who's laughing shamelessly at how you struggle.  
"What were you gonna do, sweet cheeks? You can't even take me down during training" He knows you hate his condescending pet names and is doing it just to spurr you on.  
"I FUCKING HATE YOU BARNES!!!" Steve turns around and takes you with him walking away from the hallway and into the compound.

You walk into the conference room to find Steve and Barnes already there and apparently waiting for you. You kiss Steve's cheek and completely ignore Bucky.  
"I'm good, sugar. What about you?" You can hear the smirk on his voice and all you want to do is wipe it out of his face.  
"So..." You voice and let the word linger in the space while you sit at the edge of the table, beside Steve who's sitting in the chair at the front of it.  
"I called you two here because I'm tired of whatever this animosity between you two is" You open your mouth to protest but Steve raises his hand and you close it before any words come out "You have to work this out"  
"Look, Steve... Is not my fault he's such an asshole who thinks I have to obey him" You don't even turn to look at Bucky, who you can hear clearly scoffing at your words.  
"Stevie" Bucky's voice comes out on that really calmed tone you hate "You've seen her on the field. She's reckless and selfish and does things just to prove she can"  
"Shut up" You grit your teeth and Bucky chuckles "At least I have motivation to do things" You turn your head and stare at him.

Steve sighs and massages his temples "I'm done with these. You'll have to find a way to work through this, because you're leaving for a mission tonight"  
"With who?" Your question is met with a look that says 'Isn't it obvious?' And you whine, something you never do, but it leaves your mouth "Please, Steve... No. I'll do whatever you want but don't send me with him"  
Bucky laughs at your begging and pipes "You know doll? If you behave you might even enjoy my company"  
"Really?" Can't you drop the act for a second?!" You scream and Steve slams his hands on the table, making you jump.  
"I'm not asking you, any of you, if you wan't to go. I'm telling you: you're going on a mission together" He looks at Bucky, then at you "Tonight" 

You leave the conference room fuming. Why couldn't Steve wait until Natasha was back and send her with him? Or send you with Clint or Sam? Why did it have to be him? You packed your back and met with Bucky in the garage. Steve was, besides of sending you on a mission with someone you'd rather kill, sending you on a road trip with him. Yay.

When you enter the safe house you realize it has only one room, which means only one bed, and a sofa so small that won't even fit you if you're not on a sitting position. You groan and drop your duffle bag at the side of the bed. Bucky chuckles.  
"Amazing" You mutter "I have to be in this mission with you and won't even get my own bed"  
"Oh, c'mon doll... Is not that bad" He laughs again at your annoyed expression and turns towards the bathroom "I'll take a shower"  
Bucky comes out of the shower wearing black sweatpants, slung so low on his hips that you can see both his Adonis belt and the band of his underwear, you try not to stare, but you do. Because even when you hate him you know he looks good.

You walk pass him, bumping him with your shoulder on your way to the bathroom. You take your clothes off and step under the water, screaming in frustration when the cold water hits you, unable to believe Bucky just used all the hot water.

You storm out of the bathroom wearing only your underwear and a shirt you had stolen from the laundry room "Barnes, you're a fucker"  
Bucky turns to look at you, his eyes roaming over your body slowly "What did I do now?"  
"You used all the hot water" Your voice came out way louder than you intended it to.  
"Did I?" Bucky's voice came out taunting and playful and you huffed.  
"Why am I even here?" You shove your things in your duffel bag and throw it to the ground "All you do is complain about how I do things"  
"Is not my fault you're reckless" The calmed sound of his voice gets to you, he rarely raises his voice.  
"Not everyone has to do things your way" Bucky's getting on your nerves and you don't understand why Steve would do this to you "Stop being such a fucking control freak. Is unnerving"  
"All I'm saying sweetheart is that you need to be more careful" He shrugs.  
"Am an adult, Barnes. I don't need you to take care of me" You say as you move towards him, your hands flailing around you "More importantly I don't want you to because you're condescending and over..." You don't get to finish the sentence because Bucky crashes his lips against yours, walking you back to the wall and slamming you on it. His kiss takes you by surprise, you gasp and try to get way but then you kiss him back, just as hungry and desperate, fighting him back.

"Jesus, is that the only way to get you to shut up?" Bucky doesn't really give you a chance to answer because he kisses you again, still using his body to hold you against the wall, you tangle your hands in his long brown locks and tug hard, harder than you would do in any other circumstance.  
You push on your tiptoes and circle one leg around his hips, grinding shamelessly against him, arousal moistening your panties. Bucky pulls back and looks down at you "I knew it"  
"Shut up, Barnes" He starts kissing down your neck, sucking marks that you know will bruise later, so you dig your nails on the skin of his shoulders dragging the one on his right shoulder down his arm and leaving, long red marks in your wake.  
"Oh, baby girl... You sure you wanna go down that road?" He asks and then bites down on your shoulder until you yelp, but you ignore his inquiry. You've decided that you need to work out all the pent up aggression you have against him, and if Steve won't let you beat the shit out of him, at least, you're gonna fuck it out. Bucky kisses you again and you bite down hard on his lip, earning a groan.

Bucky wraps his metal hand around your neck, pushing your head back against the wall and shoving his flesh hand inside your underwear "Do you always get this wet when you fight with me, suka?" He brings out the Russian and you whimper, hearing him speaking that language did things to you "Vam eto nravitsya, ne tak li?" (You like that, don't you?)  
"Fuck you" You moan low when he flicks a finger over your clit, your hips bucking against his hand of their own volition, Bucky moves his finger in circles around your clit and you grab his biceps, nails digging on his flesh one.  
"If you're a good girl, we'll get to it" His voice sounds rough and low, teasing, just as his fingers, that he's only dipping inside you, pulling them out too fast for you to feel anything other than frustration "I promise"  
You tug his hair and pull him in for another furious kiss, while he starts to fuck you with his fingers fast and hard, not giving you any semblance of tenderness.  
He goes back to circling your clit and you moan his name, followed by a string of expletives that would make a sailor blush. Bucky get's his hand out of your panties and spanks your pussy.  
"Watch your language, Malen'kiy"  
"Oh, fuck!" You shout and he focuses on your clit, drawing fast circles on it, until your orgasm hits you and you cry out, he decides to spank your pussy one more time, making your orgasm even more intense, your legs tremble and if it wasn't for his body against yours you would have fallen in front of him.

When you're sure your legs are not going to give out, you push Bucky away from you, walking him back towards the bed, where he takes sit and pushes his sweatpants and underwear down in one fluid motion, his cock standing at attention, long and thick and you lick your lips lewdly.  
"You want this cock, sugar?" He asks, watching your face with a cocky expression.  
You don't honor his question with a verbal answer, instead you climb on top of him. Grabbing his length in your hand and sinking down in him, stopping for a few moments before you start riding him for all he's worth. You bounce on his cock, hard and fast, moaning loudly and bracing one hand on his chest, the other on one of your breasts, kneading and pulling at your nipple.  
"Such a pretty show you're putting on for me, darlin'" Your eyes meet and the animosity Steve talks about is still there, but now you've found a way of working through it, by fucking each other's brains out.

When your walls start spasming around him Bucky grabs you by the waist and pulls you off his cock, throwing you on the bed and turning you on your stomach, impaling you from behind, on hand on your hip, pulling you back every time his thrust push you forward and the other tangled in your hair, while he covers your body with his, whispering in your ear "Takaya zlobnaya malen'kaya shluyka" (such a feisty little slut) The hand on your hair lets go and lands on your ass with a loud smack.  
"Fuck, Bucky... Please! Don't stop!" Bucky has one hand grasping your hips and the other has a handful of your ass, making sure you stay right where he wants you, while he pounds into you with wild abandon, grunting and groaning, curses in Russian tumbling from his lips.  
"Blya'd" He shouts before he lets his head fall on your back after you clamp your walls around him, he bites your shoulder blade.  
You start touching your clit and moaning his name. Bucky grabs a fistful of your hair and pulls you upward, his metal hand swatting yours, softly, away from your clit and taking it's place. The feeling of the metal against your sensitive clit makes you come, clamping around Bucky's cock.  
"Oh... Fuck! Daddy, make me come!" You clamp a hand over your mouth but the words are out and Bucky's coming inside you, both your releases dripping down your quivering thighs. He pulls out and you whimper at the emptiness, laying on the bed on your front. Trying to catch your breath.  
Bucky lays beside you, his face to you and a smug mirk on his face "I heard that, Kitten"  
"I don't care. I still hate you" You can't believe those words left your mouth.  
"You sure?" You feel his lips on your shoulder, teeth sinking on your skin "If you still have some of that 'animosity', as Stevie calls it, to work out I'm more than happy to oblige"  
"I'm gonna fucking kill you" You snarl at him.  
Bucky laughs "Believe me, Malen'kiy... There are worse ways to go. I should know it"


End file.
